fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn I
Dawn..... It was a lovely sight, nature at its' height. Over a lush valley, with giant sprawling trees and creatures moving about, the sun rose in the east. It was the crack of dawn, the start of a new day, the beginning of something new. The sight was almost breathtaking, and something to admire. Relaxing and taking in the calm beauty of nature, Sanjo laid flat on his back with his arms and legs slightly crossed; on top of a huge branch. This what he liked, to relax every now and then.It cools the nerves well, or so Sanjo says. It has been three months since the fall of Olympic Code, it was a thing of the past now. The nation was at its' original state, no longer having to worry about a group like Olympic Code on top of the powerful dark guilds. Sanjo hadn't seen Richard or Lana for over a month. After the whole fiasco, they all needed to get on track with their stuff. Not to mention both had gained fame from their "heroics" during the war on Olympic Code. Richard returned to the council, to get back to what he does best. Lana went back to taking jobs here and there. Also Sanjo, since his house doesn't pay for itself, took up several jobs. But, they all said they would keep in touch luckily. Sanjo gazed up at the sky. The job he had finished yesterday was alight, the client was happy, so he was satisfied with things. "Nothing like kicking back.." He yawned a little, ignoring to even cover his mouth. Nothing about Olympic Code was on his mind, except sometimes for the fate of Zeo Delacroix. But he didn't really care in th end, life goes on. "It's been quiet nowadays. Well something will happen in time." "You never change....." said a male voice from below. Sanjo sat up and looked down from the branch. A smile crossed his face, an old face had finally shown up. "Laxus.... " He jumped from the tree to the ground. Looking on his old friend, t had been so long. Sanjo and Laxus are both old rivals and friends. Even after they got older, and Sanjo surpassed him, they have been good friends. They had a fun history together, even to the point that they had several famous duels back in the day. "It's been a while thunder child." Sanjo remarked. Laxus smirked, "It truly has." Sanjo scratched his head, "How are you here, kind of random." Laxus shrugged. "I was coming back from a job and felt a familiar presence." Sanjo didn't care really, it was nice to Laxus again for him. "Can you talk?" he asked. Laxus nodded, "Yea why not, it's been a while." Bonds that Do Not Waver "I've moved on from that type of stuff. Life goes on." Laxus replied calmy. Sanjo was sitting on a large rock, he sighed at Laxus' reply. "So you don't care about Fairy Tail anymore?" Laxus gazed up to the sky. "To an extent I do care, mostly because of my grandfather and some other people. But I'm moving forward from it, maybe it was never meant to be." Sanjo shook his head, he had always thought, at some point, Laxus would shapen up to his old self and become Master. "Well at least you're acting like you once did. " Sanjo remarked. Laxus looked over at his old friend, "You mean?" Sanjo scratched his head. "You were a jerk, a huge one in the last 3 years. You were never like that, you know there was a time when all the members liked you alot. Like Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Cana," Sanjo cracked his knuckles, "Or so Gildarts said." Laxus exhaled, hearing this was no fun. "I made a mistake, but I can only make the best of it." Sanjo looked up at Laxus. "Have you started honing your skills again? Honestly I, and another, have tried to nominate you for a seat in the Ten Wizard Saints. But your attitude was too notorious it seemed." Sanjo said. Laxus was not only incredibly famous, but his bad attitude and lack of mercy were infamous. "So you're gonna do it like me? Be an independent mage for now?" Sanjo asked, he yawned a little. "For now, it will be that way-" Sanjo cut him off, "I hope you will steer clear of your father." The tone of the conversation got serious, very serious. "I'm aware of that. No need to worry. Things are pretty peaceful now." Sanjo chuckled a little, the mood had been uplifted quickly. "It would seem so...." The the sun had risen alot, it was about to be broad daylight. The sounds of nature were in full spring, the sounds of birds chirping was everpresent. "So you on a quest to rebuild your image, better said, make it alot better?" Sanjo asked the question that was on both their minds. "I guess it's time I do things right." "Anyway, it was nice seeing you. Keep in touch, but I have a job to do later." Laxus remarked as he began to walk away. "See ya Laxus." Laxus suddenly vanished. Sanjo hoped that his old friend can push forward and rebuild his image. But first, Sanjo just remember he, himself, needs to go home and take care of business. Big Surprise? Seeing Laxus was somewhat a relief, knowing how he had been kicked out of his home guild. One thing worried Sanjo abotu Laxus was Ivan, Ivan Dreyar, but he knew his friend could take care of himself. Letting it go, Sanjo made his way to a nice town near the valley. He had a great meal, met some interesting people, saw some cute chicks, though he kept thinking back to Lana in the process. All in all the day was going rather well for Sanjo. But he couldn't shake this strange feeling, that sunrise had him thinking about a bunch of things. His relaxation had been cut short by this feeling. He walked though the woods, as the sun was going down. It was time for him to head home. He suddenly felt somehting off, he heard a branch break. He was being followed. "Annoying bastards" he thought. Sanjo suddenly paused and looked around. He began to assess how many enemies surrounded him by their magic energy. It was possible they were out for assasination, being a Wizard Saint was not fun and games. Dark mages and assasins of like skills often made attempts for the chance to serve your head on a silver platter to the Balam alliance. "It's always something with these clowns." He took his hands out his pockets, "Just show yourselves already! Cowards!". Figures whooshed around him, over a dozen mages in dark clothing stood on the branch above him. It was a team effort from the looks of it. "Can I help you?" Sanjo asked sarcastically. None of them uttered a response, but were looking at the one man in the middle. He had his hand raised, as if he would give the order to attack. Sanjo looked up with a slight smirk on his face. "You're gonna need-" They all leaped from the branches towards him. Sanjo narrowed his eyes at them, it was no challenge for him. Suddenly a figure dashed past him, throwing him into shock. The assasins in the air fell one by one lifelessly to the ground. Their corpse piled up a few feet before Sanjo. His eyes were wide in confusion, was he just saved like a damsel in distress. Why would someone aid a Wizard Saint who is perfectly capable of protecting themself. "Who the hell a-" The mysterious figure turned around to face Sanjo. Sanjo eyes shook in surprise, he could not believe his eyes. He knew this person, he knew them for a bit but knew them. The person stared emotionlessly at Sanjo and said nothing to him. The wind blew through the trees as the moon illuminated the now night sky. "Wait....you are...." Sanjo stammered. The figure smirked at his reaction Next Chapter Category:Chronicles of a Mage Category:Zicoihno